The Seventh Dream
by Omnisentinel
Summary: Sarah was just an ordinary girl, from Oregon, and a field trip to a Science research lab ends in a life altering accident. All is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

The Seventh Dream

By

Omnisentinel

Naruto is property of its respective owners. I claim no ownership over any of its characters. Any and all Original Characters (O.C.'s) added are the sole property of its creator, Omnisentinel.

Chapter 1

Light of Man

One cloudy day, in Central Point, Oregon, one of the high schools was bustling with life. All of the students roamed the hallways, some sifting through their lockers for books. Others were busy socializing with their friends; a few were walking around like zombies on their phones texting. With only a few minutes left before the bell rang, a group of students gathered in a corner, their teacher standing there, taking a head count.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here. Are you all excited about the trip to the Oregon Institute for Science Advancement?" he asked them.

All of the students responded in one voice, expressing sarcastic excitement, "Yes ."

"I can see that you're all enthralled about the trip, so lets not keep the driver waiting any longer and all get on the bus." He said, recounting them as they climbed into the bus. Each of the students took a seat, pairing up with one another, but at the back of the bus, a young girl rolled her eyes as a person sat down next to her. She looked away from him as the bus began its trip to the Institute.

"Couldn't you sit somewhere else?" she said, not looking at him.

"I just thought that you'd like the company." He said, producing an insincere smile.

"Not your company Dwayne, I'd rather sit alone." She replied.

"Fine, whatever…" he replied, getting up, "… not like you were anything special Sarah." He said, walking away and sitting down next to another girl.

Sarah let out a quiet sigh, as she looked out her window, day dreaming the whole trip. Her mind swam with hundreds of thoughts, each lasting a half-life. She leaned forward and pulled her book bag out from under her seat and she opened the zipper. Inside her bag were various mangas, she reached inside and pulled out a book with a young boy with bright orange hair, and closed the bag. She sat there quietly, reading the book for minutes, lost in the two dimensional world.

After an hour-long drive, the bus finally came to a stop. The driver turned the engine off and he faced sat there as stood up. He grabbed his clipboard off the seat and looked at his itinerary. "Well, after a long drive, we're finally here!" he said. Everyone got up and filed out of the bus. The teacher led the students to the large building and he opened the lobby doors. A young woman sat at the reception desk and welcomed them.

A man in a white lab coat came out from behind a pair of white doors. "I haven't seen you in ages. I'm excited to show you and your bright students what things we have in the works." He said, hugging . "Ordinarily we wouldn't let the public see any of the projects we have here, but is an old friend of mine, and I had the big wigs make an exception." He said to the students. "Oh, and how rude of me, I'm Andrew Byers, but you can just call me Andy for short." He smiled.

"How long are we gonna be here?" Sarah asked from the far back of the group.

"We're gonna be here all day" answered.

"Cool." She thought to herself, a day without any other classes.

The students followed both and Andy past the large white doors. As they walked down the long corridor, Sarah could not help but to notice many security cameras overhead. She began to wonder why they needed so much surveillance, but her thoughts were interrupted, when Dwayne appeared in front of her.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk to you." She replied.

"Don't be that way. You know I still love you."

"Bullshit, why don't you go spew your lies to another girl." She said, pushing past him. Sarah walked to the front of the group, coming to a halt, the group stood in front of a large, thick, glass window. Beyond it, men and women, dressed in sterile clothing, worked at computers. A massive machine rested in the middle of the room. Electricity surged from it, in the middle of the electrical current was a large sphere.

spoke with Andy for a second and he turned, facing his students. "Well, from what Andy tells me, this is an Anti-Matter Stabilizer. If they succeed in stabilizing anti-matter, they can pave the way for better methods of space travel. They've already managed to stabilize 48 atoms." The tour lasted quite some time before they arrived in a room with tables and chairs.

"What's this room?" one of the students asked.

"This is the lunchroom." answered. "We're going to take a short break and then we'll finish the field trip." He said, as Andy tapped him on his shoulder.

"I have to go over the last part of the itinerary with you…" he said. The two men walked out of the lunchroom, leaving the students alone. Dwayne and three other boys wandered out of the lunchroom when no one was looking, or so they thought.

Sarah darted out of the room while no one was looking and followed the four boys. She shadowed them carefully, as they went down a flight of stairs, into a restricted area. Signs with radiation symbols were plastered everywhere. She thought it odd that there was a lack of security cameras, until she noticed signs strictly prohibiting all electronic devices. Being cautious, she pulled her phone out and shut it off, pulling out the battery, and continued following them.

Finally catching up to them, she noticed one of the boys kicking a small control panel on the wall, next to the door, until it sparked, opening. They quickly disappeared into the next room and she followed. As her body went pas the door, her entire body felt uneasy, chills ran down her back, and her mouth felt dry. A few feet ahead of her stood a rather large machine; it looked a lot like the Anti-Matter Stabilizer above, with a few differences. A large beam of electricity flowed from it, just like the other, but this one had a larger sphere in the middle. It appeared almost liquid, as it remained perfectly suspended in mid air. She slowly approached a computer connected to the device and tapped a key, activating it. A series of numbers appeared on the screen, all of them were too complex for her to decipher. One thing that she did understand was the name of the machine; it was a "multi-dimensional wormhole stabilizer".

"Are you following us Sarah?" Dwayne said, sneaking up behind her and grabbing her.

"Let me go you prick!" she said, elbowing him in the ribs, as she broke free. "You dumb asses shouldn't be down here"

"So you're gonna snitch on us? Figures, you were always a little bitch" he said, grabbing her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" she said, pushing him away.

"Fine, whatever…" just then, his cell phone began ringing, with an incoming text.

"You shouldn't have that on. Didn't you see the signs?" she said, concerned.

"Shut up." He said, pulling out his phone, and turning it on.

Sarah felt a strong pulse hit her back, and once again, she began to feel sick and uneasy. She turned around, noticing the electrical stream moving about erratically. "Turn off your phone!" she said. The room came alive with howling sirens and red strobe lights and a robotic voice echoed from a speaker on the wall.

"Warning… Warning… Containment Field has become unstable… Warning… Warning…" it repeated.

Each of them stared in awe at the strange liquid sphere, as it sent a visible pulse throughout the room. The electrical field began to short out and streams of energy shot out at two of the boys. Their bodies began to glow an eerie white and within seconds, they began screaming as they collapsed onto the ground. Turning into piles of smoldering, fine, ash, almost instantly. Sarah stared at Dwayne and the other boy as the room became brighter and brighter, until it was blinding and everything went quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Demon of the city

Sarah felt her whole world spinning and everything was black. Her body felt limp and weak. Almost as if, she had fallen from a tall building onto her back. Her limbs trembled as she began to sit up. She could feel a cool breeze on the back of her neck and hear birds singing in the distance. Sarah opened her eyes, lowering her head, feeling the blinding light on her. She rubbed her eyes hard and looked around, her eyes finally focusing.

"Where am I?" she mumbled in a tired voice. Sarah found herself in a grassy field. To her North was a large forest that spanned past the horizon and to her South, in the distance, was a strange looking city. "Am I dreaming?" she thought to herself as she stood up and gained her balance. Standing there amongst the strange landscape, she pulled out her cell phone. Quickly putting the battery back into it, it powered on, but to her misfortune, there were no bars.

"Crap…" she muttered. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to walk over to that… city?" Sarah sighed. "With any luck, someone there will be nice enough to lend me a phone to call home." Sarah walked for what seemed like hours; luckily, the weather was slightly cloudy, but beautiful. She looked up at the white clouds covering the sun and she shook her fist. "Don't you dare come out you bright bastard." She cursed at the sun.

Finally arriving at the strange city, she began to notice that the buildings were not really the kind she was used to seeing, they appeared Japanese, and the Japanese kanji written on some buildings gave it away. She stopped in front of a large sign and stared at it, admiring the bold brush strokes, and realizing that she could suddenly read Japanese.

"What the hell?" she blurted. "How can I read that?" she said, looking at all of the signs around her, being able to understand them. As she walked through the dirt street, she noticed an older looking woman, not to far from her. Sarah began to walk faster, catching up to her, and softly tapping her on the shoulder.

"あなたは私の子を見たことがありますか？"

"Wait, what? I don't understand you." Sarah replied, but the woman kept talking.

"この場所を離れる、それは呪われている… leave before it's too late…" she cried, as she ran off into a dark alley.

Sarah stood their, breathless, and confused, "Did... did I just understand what she said?" Not wasting anymore time pondering the strange event, she continued walking around. There were eyes on her, but whenever she would spot someone, they would run indoors and lock the doors. After 20 minutes of exploring, she concluded that she must be in Little Tokyo, but did Oregon have one? Moreover, if so, how did she get there? Tired and still a little confused, she sat down on a small bench and looked up. The sun gradually disappeared behind a mass of black clouds.

"Is it gonna rain?" she thought, just then, a white snake slithered past her foot, stopping to smell her with its tongue. It appeared to look up at her, before it left, slithering under a crevice under the bench.

"You should leave this place." A child's voice said.

"Where'd you come from?" she asked. The small child, a little girl, stood there with a stoic look on her face.

"People here are scared of strangers… people disappear everyday…" the child said in a nonchalant voice. "If you're not careful… the demon of this city will get you."

"Demon?" she replied, "Wait!" Sarah said, reaching out to grab the small girl, as she ran off towards a large dying tree. The little girl ran behind it and Sarah followed, Sarah paused for a second, hearing a blood curdling scream. "Little girl?" she said, walking slowly behind the tree, only find a small bloody handprint on the side of the tree.

"Oh my God" she gasped, walking backwards. "I have to leave this place." She thought. As she turned to flee a man in black garments appeared out of nowhere "You, you're not from around here. We have to leave this cursed city." he said.

Startled, Sarah, fell on her butt, attempting to kick the man in self-defense. "Get away from me!" she shouted.

"Calm down, I'm a scout from a neighboring village, I and five others came here to investigate odd disappearances, but only I remain. Something evil is taking people, if we do not leave, we will be next. My name is Sachio, my apologies for the informal introduction, but we really must leave."

Something about the man looked familiar to Sarah, his clothing, his voice, and then it hit her, somehow, she was in the world of Naruto, but how was that even possible? Sarah stood up, dusting herself off, when a thick heavy fog began to roll in. The sky turned even darker and the sun was nowhere in sight.

"Where are we?" she asked, following close.

"This used to be Trinity City. My clan came here to investigate, but we were, greeted by a hostile force."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure myself. The few people that we encountered in this city flee from us when we approach them. When we finally thought we had found answers… something began to pick us off, one by one my team disappeared."  
"Why are you still here then?"

"I can't explain it, but, it seems that I'm trapped here. As if, I have been walking in circles in a maze. If you don't mind my asking, what clan do you belong to?" Sachio asked. "You're very oddly dressed."

"I don't belong to a clan…" she replied. "I am not even sure how I got here. A part of me still thinks that I'm dreaming."

"I see." Sachio came to a halt, "It seems that we can't go any further, but up."

"What do you mean?"

"You're joking? Right?" he said, leaping from ledge to ledge, getting four stories up.

"Oh… I can't do that…" Sarah said, biting her lip.

Sachio looked down at her, from up above, "are you serious?" he said loudly, leaping back down with little ease. "We'll have to find another means out of this accursed city."

As the two began backtracking, a dark figure followed them, from above, using the roofs. Tracking their every move.


End file.
